General Skills
Alchemy You can break down a pair of drugs to obtain one of the base chems used in their creation (your choice which). You can also turn other materials either identified by Plot or by spending 1 faith into base chems (each material broken down creates 2 base chems). Base chems made in this way carry over into future sessions. You gain base chems through the following methods: * Rebis (White Chem), Quebrith (Purple Chem) and Rubedo (Red Chem) can be obtained through burning the bones, flesh or blood of certain creatures in a closed crucible until the component is reduced to a dry ash. Base Material: Blood Vials, Glands and Bone. * Calcium Equum (Yellow Chem), Albedo (Orange Chem) and Fortis (Green Chem) can be obtained through boiling certain roots, leaves and flowers and then remove the liquid. Base Material: Flowers, Roots and Seeds. * Vitriol (Black Chem) and Nigredo (Blue Chem) is obtained when you use simple acids or bases to dissolve corruptible metals or through decrepitation where you shatter lesser gemstones through successive heating and cooling cycles. Base Material: Strange Metal Ore and Gemstones. Assistant Scientist You can follow instructions given by scientists from any field to assist in their research and experimentation mini-games. You can also function as a nurse to allow physicians’ to halve their surgery time. Confidante You’re a great conversationalist. Whenever you have a meaningful conversation that leads to some sense of closure, resolution or inspiration you can grant someone a point of faith (unless the target has already benefited from this skill today). Disassembler You are skilled at pulling apart traps and machines. You can spend a faith and a little time with a toolkit to disarm a trap or pull two pieces of scrap from augmentations, robots and specific equipment. The item is then broken unless repaired with an equivalent amount of scrap. Please place an appropriate number of broken condition cards on the object. Dodge You can spend faith and call “DODGE!” to avoid a melee strike, grapple attempt or thrown weapon but NOT bullets or spell balls. You need to see the attack coming to use dodge. Field Medic You can follow instructions given by a physician to assist in their research and experimentation mini-games. You can also function as a nurse to allow physicians’ to halve their surgery time. If you are called upon to provide surgery on your own, you can do so but you lack the finesse of a fully trained surgery and so your patient's health cap is reduced by 1 each time you must save their life in this way. This reduction fades after a week of rest. First Aid You can either use a bandage or spend a point of faith and use a first aid kit to heal 2 health points or soothe a limb damaged by a Vital Strike. First Aid can’t prevent someone from dying. You need surgery for that. Grapple Spend a point of faith, place a hand on someone’s arm and call “GRAPPLE!” If the target also has the Grapple skill they can spend a point of faith and call “ESCAPE!” to pull free at any time. Either party can then re-establish the grapple. If someone has the Dodge skill and saw the attack coming, they can call “DODGE!” to prevent the grapple. If you put only one empty hand on their shoulder it shows you are using a one-handed grapple and your target will still have one hand free. You also have one hand free. Using both hands on their shoulders shows that both of their arms are being pinned so they can’t use either hand. Once a person is grappled you can handcuff or gag them without breaking the grapple. Grit Your body is robust. You only require a 10 minute rest after surgery before getting back into the thick of things, and you can take the benefits from a double dose (2 doses) of a drug or medication within the same half hour. Interpersonal Awareness You can spend a point of faith to view a relationship web or read a gossip file on a PC or NPC (where one exists). Alternatively you can ask a player out of character about their character’s current feelings toward up to two other characters so long as you have seen them interact. There is no faith cost at the discretion of the Game Master. Investigator You can use a UV light to seek out highlighted text on documentation and photographs to represent your character’s ability to glean vital information. You will also be told when an area is worth a more thorough search and will sometimes be given close up photos of hidden places as a hint. You can also request copies of documentation you have glanced over in-game to read at your leisure. Nimble Fingers You can pick pockets and pick locks (even while handcuffed). When picking locks, you can spend a point of faith to unlock a device (turn over the red locked indicator so it becomes green). So long as a lock image has a key hole, you can use Nimble Fingers on it even if there is a keypad. If it ONLY has a keypad, you need the Rapid Hack skill. When picking pockets, pouches or containers you must place an individual wooden peg on it without being spotted. You can then either ask the player out of character or a Game Master to obtain either a named object or a random cool thing from that object or character. Programmer You can hack open password-protected files (indicated by a padlock icon) by completing the Hacker Test file mini-game next to the file. To permanently unlock the file you need to change the padlock icon to a regular folder icon. Some uses of this skill will cost a point of faith. This will be marked on the device. Stall For Time Targets won’t hurt anyone so long as you keep talking and your allies don’t start threatening them with raised guns. Spend a point of faith, say loudly: “BUT WAIT!” and put your empty hands up. You must maintain this position for as long as you talk to / with the opponent.If the conversation becomes repetitive or the conversation lapses into silence, the skill use ends. Alternatively you can also use this skill to delay someone leaving an area by forcing them to briefly talk to you. Stay With Me You can keep a dying character alive and conscious for so long as you talk to them in a reassuring and encouraging manner. Use the phrase: “STAY WITH ME,” spend 1 faith and stay within arm’s reach of them. Only one character can benefit from this skill at a time. If your conversation falters, they will die. Alternatively you can stop people entering a psyker cascade by calming their emotions with this skill, potentially allowing them to prevent their collapse into a full psyker state. Vital Strike Hit a target limb, spend a point of faith and call “VITAL STRIKE!” to cause an injury that prevents them from using that limb (i.e. dislocated shoulders, sprained ankles or damaged tendons). You need to make the call to affect each limb separately. This lasts until either 30 minutes have passed (for natural healing) or someone heals the limb with application of first aid or biofoam. Category:Skills Category:Mechanics